There is an ink jet head which includes a nozzle ejecting ink, a piezoelectric element, and an actuator on a vibrating plate. It is necessary for the ink jet head to uniformly maintain precision in a landing position of ink which is ejected from a nozzle over the entire length. For this reason, it is necessary to uniformly maintain the precision in the landing position of ink which is ejected from the nozzle by setting an ejecting angle of ink which is ejected from the nozzle to be the same over the entire length of the ink jet head.
JP-A-2013-59915 is an example of the related art.